Goodness Hidden
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Ketika sang anak dilanda rasa gelisah akan ketakutannya saat di Hogwarts nanti. Harry Potter menguatkannya dgn sebuah kisah singkat tentang kebaikan seseorang yg tersembunyi. Seseorang yang rela dicaci dan dimaki demi Kebaikan yg lebih besar. Seseorang yg hanya mengharapkan sebuah penghargaan dari cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Typo, dll.


**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Severus Snape, Harry Potter dan Albus Potter**

**Genre : Family**

**Goodness Hidden**

Pagi yang indah untuk awal yang baru. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari kedua orangtua, dua anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan menyusuru jalanan ramai kota London untuk kembali menuju sebuah kenangan dan menyongsong harapan baru.

Albus Severus Potter, berjalan dengan perasaan was-was. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus saja mengikutinya. Kenyataan yang menunggunya nanti saat di Hogwarts terus saja menghantui hati dan pikirannya.

Kata-kata James – kakaknya – terus saja terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya. Slytherin, bagaimana kalau nanti dia masuk asrama Slytherin saat penempatan Asrama nanti? Pertanyaan itulah yang terus berkumandang dalam otaknya. Tidak ada dalam anggota keluarganya yang dari Slytherin, semuanya dari Griffindor. Tapi James terus saja menakut-nakutinya dengan kemungkinan itu.

"Sampai bertemu Natal nanti." Ucap Ginny setelah memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada Albus.

"_Bye_, Al," kata Harry, ketika anaknya memeluknya. "Jangan lupa, Hagrid mengundangmu minum Jumat depan. Jangan bikin keributan dengan Peeves. Jangan berduel dengan siapa pun sampai kau sudah menguasai caranya. Dan jangan biarkan James mempermainkanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku di Slytherin?" kata-kata itulah yang langsung keluar dari mulut Albus saat berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Dia mengucapkannya dalam bisikan, sehingga hanya Harry yang dapat mendengarnya.

Harry berjongkok di depan anaknya.

"Albus Severus," kata Harry pelan, sehingga yang dapat mendengarnya hanya dia, Albus dan Ginny. "Kau dinamakan seperti dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Salah satunya adalah Slytherin dan dia barangkali orang paling berani yang pernah kutemui."

"Tapi seandainya saja – "

" – maka Asrama Slytherin akan beruntung mendapatkan murid yang luar biasa kan? Bagi kami tak jadi masalah, Al. Tapi kalau bagimu ini masalah, kau bisa memilih Gryffindor dan menolak Slytherin. Topi seleksi memperhitungkan pilihanmu."

"Betulkah?"

"Begitulah yang terjadi padaku." Kata Harry.

Jujur saja Harry belum pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada anak-anaknya. Bahkan kepada James. Dan saat dia mengatakan itu, dia melihat ekspresi kekaguman dari wajah Albus.

Tapi waktu sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi. Sekarang Albus harus segera menyambut ketakutan terbesarnya saat ini. Dia menaiki kereta menyusul Rose dan saudaranya yang lain. Pintu-pintu mulai menutup.

Dan saat dia menengokkan kepalanya keluar jendela untuk memberikan lambaian terakhir kepada keluarganya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa hampir semua mata di Stasiun itu menatap kagum kearah ayahnya.

Dia menatap ayahnya ingin tahu, kenapa semua orang dan bahkan para murid Hogwarts menatap penuh kagum ayahnya?

"Kenapa mereka semua terbelalak?" tuntut Albus sangat ingin tahu.

"Jangan kuatir," kata Ron. "Mereka kagum melihatku. Aku sangat tersohor."

Semua tertawa mendengar penuturan Ron. Suara kereta mulai bergemuruh. Roda-roda kereta mulai berjalan beriringan membawa besi-besi tua itu lebih cepat. Harry ikut berjalan mengiringi kepergian anaknya. Dia melangkah tepat di samping jendela tempat anaknya berada. Terus menatap dan berusaha memberikan ketenangan kepada Albus.

"Ceritakanlah padaku tentang penempatanmu nanti, setelah kau sampai di sana. Aku akan menunggu suratmu setiap saat," bisiknya sampai mungkin suaranya hampir tersamarkan oleh deru angin. Harry tersenyum menenangkan dan melepas kepergian Albus ke Hogwarts

**oOo**

Tubuh Albus sedikit bergetar. Jantungnya menghantam-hantam sangat keras. Sekarang adalah saat yang paling dia khawatirkan. Topi seleksi terus mengucapkan dimana saja tempat calon-calon murid Hogwarts berada.

Rose Weasley, sepupunya sudah diseleksi terlebih dahulu dan dengan sangat bangga dia ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Sedangkan Albus masih harus menunggu dengan was-was saat giliran namanya nanti di sebut.

"Albus Severus Potter," Profesor McGonagall menyuarakan namanya dengan sangat lantang.

Dengan kaki yang agak berat Albus melangkah menuju tempat Topi seleksi berada. Dia melirik kearah James, dan dia melihat kakaknya itu menyeringai. Dan dia melemparkan tatapan dingin kearah James.

Albus duduk di kursi kayu yang telah disediakan. Profesor McGonagall memakaikan Topi Seleksi diatas kepalanya. Dia terus berharap bahwa Gryffindor lah tempatnya nanti. Kata-kata ayahnya terus terngiang dalam ingatannya, bahwa dia bisa memilih dimana dia ditempatkan.

Tapi sepertinya Topi Seleksi sudah memutuskan dimana dia harus berada sebelum dia sendiri bisa memilih.

"Slytherin!" Topi seleksi sudah memutuskan.

Albus langsung menatap kearah Rose dan James di bangku Gryffindor. Kecemasan menguasainya saat ini. Rose terlihat sangat kaget, terlihat ekspresi ketidak percayaan di wajahnya. Sedangkan James tanpa di duga, dia terlihat lebih Shock dari yang diperkirakan Albus.

"Slytherin, Mr. Potter. Silahkan bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di meja Slytherin,' ucap Profesor McGonagall.

Albus mendengar suara tepuk tangan menggemuruh dari meja Slytherin. Suara sorak sorai kesenangan akan bergabungnya dia di Slytherin.

"Kita mendapatkan anak Harry Potter. Ini sesuatu yang sangat langka." Suara salah seorang murid kelas 5 dari Slytherin. Suara tawa kebahagiaan terus membahana di meja Slytherin.

Albus duduk di meja Slytherin, tetapi pandangannya tidak pernah terputus dari meja Gryffindor. Dia sangat sedih. _Kenapa harus Slytherin? Kenapa tidak Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw?_ Dia bahkan lebih rela ditempatkan di Hufflepuff daripada harus berada di Slytherin.

"Sejarah baru hah?" Tanya salah seorang murid kelas satu juga sama sepertinya.

Tatapannya yang dingin dan penuh kelicikan membuat pemuda itu terlihat seperti rubah. Tapi wajah pucatnya yang tampan, seperti mengeluarkan pancaran aneh. Rambut blonde semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya sang terlihat elegan dan penuh wibawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Albus.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Albus. Dan Albus menyambutnya dengan perasaan sedikit aneh.

"Scorpius Malfoy," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Albus Potter."

"Selamat bergabung di Slytherin."

"Err, iya." Albus tidak merasa bahwa pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan senang. Seringaian Scorpius itu membuatnya terlihat aneh. Tapi semuanya tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini.

Albus mendengus kesal saat melirik para saudaranya bersenang-senang di meja Gryffindor. Dia menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan kasar dan membuat makanan di depannya tak berbentuk lagi.

"Santailah sedikit, Mate. Kau akan menyukai Asrama ini setelah beberapa hari."

Albus melirik Scorpius. Dan kali ini dia tidak melihat seringaian lagi yang menghiasi wajahnya, tapi senyum tulus yang terlihat lebih indah

**oOo**

Beberapa hari ini Al terus berusaha menjauhi keluarganya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu saudara-saudaranya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Kecambuk tentang kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah salah satu dari keluarga Gryffindor belum benar-benar hilang dari hatinya.

Dia selalu berusaha menghindar setiap kali berpapasan dengan salah satu dari saudaranya. Bukan karena dia membenci mereka, tapi karena dia tidak punya nyali untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

Rose sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Al. Dia mengirimi Harry dan Ginny surat yang menceritakan tentang sikap Al akhir-akhir ini setelah dia memasuki Slytherin. Kekhawatiran Rose adalah, Al akan ikut menjadi anak susah diatur seperti teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Pagi hari saat sarapan, Rose menerima sepucuk surat yang diantar oleh burung hantu milik keluarga Potter. James yang mengetahui it uterus-menerus mengerecokinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting. Tapi tingkah Rose yang seperti ibunya membuat gadis itu tetap diam walau James merengek di kakinya.

Seusai makan siang Rose mencari Al di seluruh tempat di Hogwarts. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sepupunya satu itu di mana pun. Dia berjalan lelah keluar kastil Hogwarts dan mendapati sepupunya sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di tepi danau hitam bersama para berandalan Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy and the Geng.

Rose menghampirinya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. Bagaimana mungkin sepupunya itu lebih memilih bergaul dengan Malfoy daripada bersama keluarganya? Setelah sampai di depan Al dia menatap tajam kearah Malfoy dan kawan-kawannya

"Hey, apa masalahmu, Miss?" Tanya Malfoy dengan nada dingin.

"Oh, tidak ada, Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat. Tapi saya sedang ada urusan dengan sepupu saya," Rose menekankan kata "sepupu" saat mengatakan itu. "jadi bisakah anda segera menyingkir dari sini dengan senang hati?"

Scorpius menatapnya tajam. Kalau saja tatapan bisa menyayat, mungkin sekarang Rose sudah tersayat-sayat oleh tatapan Scorpius. Sedangkan Al hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah Rose.

"Oh, tentu saja, Princess. Dengan sangat-sangat senang hati, saya akan segera menyingkir dari hadapan anda." Scorpius member penekanan di setiap katanya. Dan setelah itu dia segera meninggalkan Al dan Rose berdua saja.

"Aku tidak pernah habis piker, bagaimana mungkin kau mau berteman dengan manusia seperti dia?" celoteh Rose.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Rose. Dia cukup baik padaku."

"Tapi tak sebaik kami keluargamu, Al. Dan kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini semakin menjauhi kami?" Rose mantap tajam Al. Dia seolah-olah tidak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali dari wajah Al yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Al berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rose tahu kalau sebenarnya Al hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia sudah hendak membantah ucapan Al, tapi dia menelan kembali kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ehm, ini. Aku membawakan ini untukmu." Rose menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang tadi pagi dibawa oleh burung hantu keluarga Potter.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Al, sambil membalik-balik surat itu.

"Itu surat, sudah jelas kan?" jawab Rose enteng.

"Aku juga tahu kalau ini surat, Rose. Tapi surat apa dan dari siapa?" Al sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku Rose.

"Oh, itu dari uncle Harry untukmu."

"Dari Dad? Tapi kenapa diserahkan padamu? Kenapa tidak langsung dikirim padaku?" Rose hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas dan mulai membuka buku setebal 1000 halaman yang sejak tadi dia bawa.

Al mendengus kesal kearah Rose. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah surat yang dipegangnya dan mulai membukamnya. Rose sedikit meliriknya.

_Dear Albus Severus Potter_

_Bagaimana kabarmu di Hogwarts? Apa kau menyukai sekolah itu? Di sana adalah tempat yang paling tepat untukmu melatih keberanianmu. Abaikan yang ini._

_Kemarin Dad mendapat surat dari Rose. Dia menceritakan tentang tingkah lakumu selama satu minggu ini di Hogwarts…_

Al, melirik Rose. Tatapan tajam di tuukan pada sepupunya itu.

"Dasar pengadu!" Tapi Rose pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Al melanjutkan membacanya.

_Kenapa kau menjauhi saudara-saudaramu? Apa mereka telah membuatmu kesal? Tapi sebelum kita membahas ini. Dad ucapkan selamat untuk penempatanmu. Slytherin, hah? Bagus anakku, tidak ada yang buruk dari Asrama itu. Banyak tokoh-tokoh besar yang terlahir dari Slytherin._

"Tokoh besar? Tokoh besar dalam Dunia Hitam pastinya." Al, mendengus kesal.

_Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa masuk Asrama Slytherin adalah sebuah akhir, Al. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, seberapa para Slytherin dapat menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kekuatan yang tak akan pernah bisa dimiliki oleh seorang Gryffindor sekalipun._

_Dad pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa namamu terdiri dari 2 nama kepala sekolah besar di Hogwarts. Albus dan Severus, yang salah satunya adalah seoran Slytherin sejati. _

_Severus, dulu adalah nama salah seorang yang awalnya sangat Dad benci. Severus Snape. Seorang Profesor Hogwarts yang pada awalnya selalu Dad musuhi. Orang yang selalu dad anggap tidak berperasaan dan tak punya hati. Tapi ternyata hatinya lebih besar disbanding hati seorang ibu sekalipun._

_Dia adalah orang yang rela berkorban demi seorang wanita walaupun wanita itu sudah sangat lama meninggalkannya dalam kehampaan. Dia adalah orang yang bahkan rela dibenci oleh seluruh masyarakat sihir hanya untuk melindungi seseorang anak tak tahu diri yang selalu memusuhinya._

_Berusaha menuntun dan membimbing anak itu menuju sebuah Kebaikan yang lebih besar, kebaikan untuk semua masyarakat sihir._

_Severus Snape, orang yang hanya mencintai seorang wanita sepanjang hidupnya. Yaitu ibu dad, nenekmu. Lily Evans. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya yang selalu dia kenang dan dia bawa sampai ajal menjemputnya._

_Demi wanita itulah, dia rela menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk melindungi anak dari wanita itu. Seorang anak sebatang kara yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk membuat anak itu semakin kuat walau dia harus menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya, yaitu kematian._

_Di sisi lain dia juga harus menyerahkan jiwanya untuk diperalat oleh Voldemort. Semua ini menjadikannya sebagai agen ganda yang tak ada tandingannya. Dia memberikan informasi tentang anak kecil itu kepada Voldemort. Tapi sesungguhnya Jiwanya sudah menjadi milik wanita yang dicintainya._

_Membiarkan dirinya berada ditengah-tengah antara kemakmuran dan kebencian. Membiarkan dirinya dikecam oleh seluruh masyarakat sihir. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikan anggapan orang lain, yang dia pedulikan hanya pandangan wanita yang dicintainya itu saat mereka bertemu kembali nanti._

_Dia yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri untuk membuat anak kecil itu tetap hidup, dan menuntunnya untuk tetap tegar walau harus berhadapan dengan situasi seserius apapun._

_Walau terlihat oleh mata dunia bahwa pada akhirnya anak kecil itu yang mengalahkan Voldemort. Sebenarnya Voldemort sudah kalah oleh kepercayaannya sendiri kepada Severus Snape. Dan sesungguhnya sejak awal dialah yang telah mengalahkan kerakusan Voldemort dengan mempertahankan senjata terampuh untuk emnghancurkan Voldemort._

_Maka dari itu anakku. Jangan pernah beranggapan bahwa Slytherin adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kau dapatkan. Karena tidak aka nada yang tahu bahwa Slytherin lah yang bisa membawa sedikit cahaya saat kegelapan melanda._

_Berbanggalah dan bersikaplah tegar. Karena dad yakin, bahwa kau akan bisa menjadi orang seperti dia. Orang yang sangat kuat dan mampu melakukan apapun untuk Kebaikan yang lebih besar._

_Doa kami selalu menyertaimu, anakku. Salam untuk kakakmu, James dan Rose. Kami semua mencintaimu._

_Dari ayahmu_

_Harry Potter_

Al sedikit ternganga seusai membaca surat dari ayahnya. Ayahnya benar. Tidak ada yang buruk dari seorang Slytherin. Topi seleksi sudah memilihnya dan di sini lah dia harus berada. Di Slytherin, dan menunjukkan pada Dunia bahwa tak selamanya Slytherin itu buruk.

Al menatap bersemangat Rose. Dia melihat ada sisa-sisa airmata di wajah cantik gadis itu. Dia mengusap lembut pipi sepupunya itu

"Terima kasih, Rose. Kau sudah membuatku sadar." Al tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Rose.

Pada kenyataannya Tak selamanya Slytherin menjadi penjahat atau penyihir hitam. Karena kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Salah seorang Slytherin sejati telah menunjukkan apa itu sebenarnya sebuah pengorbanan dan kepahlawanan itu sesungguhnya.

**_Fin_**


End file.
